


Sleep and giggles

by Askell



Series: Sleeping Beauties [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sweet, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/pseuds/Askell
Summary: Bones wakes himself up by laughing in his sleep.





	Sleep and giggles

**Author's Note:**

> It happened to me today and I kept laughing all day thinking about it. I was dreaming about a very stressful situation, and then someone asked a very stupid and unrelated question which made laugh so hard I woke up like that.
> 
> I figured it would be adorable for Jim to see that. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and/or if you have requests and ideas for this series! The main theme is, as you could have guessed, sleeping McKirk ;)

Stretching like an old cat in the sun, Jim smiled lazily. The warm mattress under him was nothing like the threadbare futon he had back at the Academy, nor like the rigid foam of the Enterprise. It had been at least a decade since the last time he slept in a traditional bed.

They had beamed down on XC-67 the night prior, an artificial moon of Jupiter created as a resort place for Starfleet employees. To call it a planet was stretching the definition, as it was only several thousands of kilometers wide and not even round. 

It wasn't even an actual resort, but used as such due to its luxurious fauna which was part of Starfleet's environmental policy. It was a museum, a database, a safeguard. After Vulcan, preserving one's biodiversity had become the top priority.

Reverberating on the ceiling, the green and gold splotches of light from the trees outside moved slowly with the artificial wind. There were no animals on XC-67, only plants. Not even bees or birds, pollination relegated to more efficient nano-robots. Jim wasn't sure it was for the best.

Closing his eyes, the captain stretched his shoulders as far as he dared, groaning in satisfaction. Breaking from his usual routine was a luxury he too often denied himself, whether for practical or impractical reasons. Even in the absence of his usual alarm clock, he had woken up at 06:30 sharp, ready to order coffee from his synthesizer while he dressed up. Yet, he stayed in bed. It wasn't usual for him to sleep completely naked, despite the rumors. Compared to the utilitarian sheets on his ship, the plush duvet currently wrapped mostly around him was almost as good as a hug.

Speaking of which, the strong arms and legendary hands wrapped around his midsection reminded him why he still couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming. Rough stubble was pressed against his back, slow breaths caressing his shoulders rhythmically. His muscles still burned from the previous night, but what a night it had been.

Apart from the rare hand-holding, the bold kissing when no one looked, and the occasional embraces after a rough day, ship regulation and rank kept them apart. It was actually one of the few rules Jim understood _and_ respected fully, as he knew how harmful the information could be to both of their reputations.

No one ignored how much they cared for each other, even Spock who insisted on making everyone believe he had the tact and sensibility of a toaster. Yet, perhaps no one except the First Officer knew the exact nature of their relationship. Which meant he understood why, on top of the thin walls separating their quarters, Jim and Leonard had to keep things relatively platonic. Unless they were technically off-duty, off-ship, in an anonymous hotel room, officially catching up quality friendship time.

One heavy leg pinned him down, possessively wrapped around his hips. Leonard's other arm was folded against Jim's spine, his hand lying flat on his skin, in a way that most certainly meant complaints about sleepy limbs afterwards.

Smiling tenderly, Jim placed his own palm over the one curled up next to his stomach. The warm metal of the rings there made him smile a little wider. There was the pinky one, as always, but there was also the one on his ring finger. The one he only wore when they were off-duty. The one not even Spock, or their moms, knew about. The one matching Jim's.

Burying his nose deeper in Jim's scalp, the doctor muttered in his sleep. Something about a talking shuttle telling filthy lies. His ramblings never made any sense, though once at the academy Jim had heard him recite about half a lecture before yelling 'that's bullshit!' and then asking for ice-cream. Sometimes he clicked his teeth, too, which was a sound his lover hated but couldn't do much about. At least he didn't roll off the bed like Jim often did, or steal the blankets.

Leonard's breath suddenly sharpened, alerting Jim. His chest brutally spasmed once, then several times in rapid succession. Turning to check what was wrong with him, Jim took a few seconds to understand that his lover was _giggling_. There was a grin on his lips, his eyebrows down and his eyes still closed as he kept laughing softly. Relieved, the captain felt his own grin coming back, deepening with Leonard's growing hilarity.

Soon he was chuckling too, unable to resist to the contagious feeling. He had no idea what the other man was laughing about, but to see him spasming more and more uncontrollably soon made it difficult for him to breathe. At some point Leonard had woken up and to see Jim kicking the covers and holding his ribs had made him crack up even harder.

The room was filled with their roars of laughter, as even looking at each other had become too much to bear. After a few minutes, Jim's head was pressed against Leonard's while he tried to inhale normally again. Bones was still vibrating with giggles, even if they were starting to lose their intensity. When both were relatively calm again, he took Jim's hand and pressed his knuckles to his lips.

"So," Jim began, still smiling, "where did that come from?"

"I was dreaming that we were telling the crew about us, but then Spock made a pun -a very bad one that my dad could have made- and I lost it. It's been decades since I last woke up because I was laughing too hard, dammit," Bones said, rolling his eyes at himself. "It wasn't even funny."

"Trust me, it was."

"Have I repeated the pun aloud?"

"Nope."

"Then the honor is safe."

Clinging to him like a koala to a tree, the captain simply hummed in-between the kisses he pressed his collarbone. Soft fingers traced Jim's relaxed muscles gently, half-massaging, half-admiring. It had been weeks since Len last saw him without any clothes on. Months, if medical emergencies didn't count.

"Though I did hear you say 'that's very humerus, Mr Spock'," Jim added, feeling the laughter come back full force.

"Oh god why. Stop laughing you cornfed idiot. Jim. Stop. You're contaminating me with it, you terrorist," said Bones, getting more and more high-pitched as he found out he had troubles fighting the second wave of chuckles rising up in his throat.

In the end, he decided to kiss his husband to shut him up. It didn't work.


End file.
